


The Ties That Bind

by ilovejared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, POV Outsider, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters are legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejared/pseuds/ilovejared
Summary: It's a story about two brothers.





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was Renegade by Styx

This is a story about two brothers.

Two brothers who grew up outside the norms of society, polite or otherwise. They stayed on the fringe all of their lives, fighting the things that go bump in the night.

Two brothers.

One tall and lean with dimples that flashed when he smiled and kaleidoscope eyes that could go from the warmest blue to a stormy gray-green reminiscent of the ocean in a tempest when he was angered.

Most of the time he was said to be soft-spoken and kind. Loved books and research.

Though he was said to be deadly with that special knife of his. The one that could kill a demon.

They were both well-trained in combat, firearms and tactics by a father obsessed with revenge. A man who was said to be as unstable as he was formidable.

If the father had been singularly dangerous, the brothers were doubly lethal.

Two brothers bound, not only by blood, but by a common cause. A common enemy.

The unnatural and unholy things that inhabited the nightmares and dark imaginations of the people they sought to protect.

The older brother had that bad boy attitude, played it to the hilt. Charmed the ladies with his looks and wit. Leather jacket and voice, whiskey-rough. Piercing green eyes and a swagger that hinted at all kinds of dangerous and delightful possibilities.

It was said that he had grown up with a gun in his hand and whoever, or whatever, he aimed at was as good as dead.

When they walked into a room, eyes were drawn to them. Some admiring and some frightened though they might not know why.

Two brothers who were said to be closer than brothers should be.

They protected a populace that, for the most part, would scorn the men who had saved them from the horrors that preyed upon humans.

Whose grateful declarations would turn to ones of disgust if they knew the true nature of their saviors’ relationship.

Two brothers bound by blood, yes, but also bound heart and soul, one to the other.

Sometimes they would find a bar and the ladies would smile and throw flirtatious glances at the two attractive men who had just strolled in. Maybe the shorter of the two would flirt back with a devil-may-care grin and smooth words that rolled off his tongue too easily.

The other would lean against the bar, sipping his beer, quietly watching the scene unfold, long fingers stroking through his too-long chestnut hair, a slight smile on his wide generous mouth.

After a time, It would become apparent that he only had eyes for the man in front of him.

Finally, he would leave his position at the bar, standing just close enough to his companion so that they touched front to back, one large hand on the other’s waist.

“Time to go, Dean.” It was said soft and low and the women would hear that voice and realize.

Oh.So that’s how it is.

Because that voice was full of promise of the pleasures yet to come.

“Yeah, Sammy”, breathless agreement with eyes closed, long lashes brushing cheeks flushed with need.

An apologetic look thrown hurriedly at the woman who was, now, all but forgotten and they were gone, Sam’s large hand on the small of Dean’s back, firm and possessive.

Two brothers whose love for the other knew no boundaries. They were rebels with a cause and their cause was one another.

They lived, and some would say, died for the other.

Story was the younger one, Sam, had been killed. Stabbed in the back and died in his brother’s arms.

There were people, reliable people, who swore that Dean made a deal with a demon. Sold his soul to bring his brother back.

He could not live with his brother dead. Went to Hell and back, literally.

Recently, these same people talked of end times. Angels and demons and Lucifer himself, walking the earth.

Heaven and Hell had both wanted to claim the brothers.

But only one brother was caught, some say willingly.

The story of what transpired in a dirty room in Detroit and a run-down cemetery in Lawrence had made it’s way through the hunting community like wildfire.

Of how one brother took on Lucifer and won. Averted the Apocalypse. Threw himself in the pit to save the world.

And would be trapped in a cage with the devil for eternity.

Of how Dean Winchester watched as his little brother sacrificed himself to save the world.

Of how the love between two brothers meant the difference between hell on earth and the next day dawning clear and cool over the spot where Sam Winchester disappeared from this world.

Of how Dean had dropped off the radar, most likely looking for a way into Hell to save his little brother.

Two brothers. Most outside of the hunting community will never know their names.

Only the people whose lives they saved.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Two brothers whose love saved us all.


End file.
